The Hug that Changed Me
by hope in the sky
Summary: What if one small hug could change how you look at love? /:Drabble:/


Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It

* * *

_**©hope in the sky**_

* * *

_Ki-yah! _As the head of the dummy flies off, I pant, sweating like crazy. It is now 9:30 pm, and the dojo is technically closed, but since I had my own spare of keys, I

came here to blow of some stress. I walk over to the bench and take a huge gulp of my water as I check my phone. **50 texts from Chelsea. **_Oh god. _So, if you are

wondering why I even came here… well let me start from the beginning. Chelsea was my girlfriend for the past year and also Kim's BFF and we were in a serious

relationship until now. Until tonight. When she told she loved me. See, I don't believe in love. I have never been surrounded by love in my life, so I never believed in it.

Which is why tonight, when Chelsea told me she loved me, I didn't believe her. Instead, I told her we need to go our separate ways, and then I ran. I sigh as I quickly

delete all the messages. I would have to deal with her tomorrow. For now, I have to burn off some steam. I get up and run to go get a new dummy. But before I could

go back, I hear a muffled sob. Then another one. And another one. Then, full out crying. I slowly walk to the source, which was the girl's locker room. I quietly open the

door, only to find a curled up ball in the corner. With honey blond hair. That has lost its shine. _Kim._

"Kim?"

"…"

"Kimmers?"

"…"

"Kimmy?"

"..Hmm?"

Good. She's alive. I walk over, crouch down to her level, and nudge her softly. I hear a small sob, and then she turns her head towards me. Her face is wet with

tears, her eyes are swollen and red, and she has hair stuck on her face. As I brush the hair away, I ask, "What happened?" She slowly yet instantly points her

finger to her phone. "You see for yourself." I grab it quickly and see that there was a voice mail sent at 9:00 pm. I point at the listen button and turn to her, and she

nods. I take a deep breath, tap the button, and press the phone against my ear.

_Kim. Chelsea here. So guess what? Your so called best guy friend, Jack, just broke up with me. Without any reason. So you wanna know what I'm gonna do to get even? I am gonna break up with you. Yes, that's right. YOU. The reason why I became friends with you is because you were best friends with Jack. That's all. I never liked you. I despised you. Until I found out that you would be useful to get to him. So, anyway, tomorrow morning I'm gonna make a huge scene to announce our broken friendship and all you have to do is listen. Just listen to me breaking you. Kay?_

Oh god. I drop the phone and look at Kim, who is crying harder. So, I do the one thing I can. I open out my arms. And she quickly accepts the invitation. She closes the

space in between of us as she crawls into my arms. And something goes through me. Some type of shock. A good shock. My hands pull her closer, and she tightens her

grip on my neck. I feel a sudden warmth come through me and then I get that feeling. That cliche feeling that makes you not want to let go. Ever. I never had this

feeling with Chelsea, or with anyone, so I knew that this was different. Sadly, she starts to loosen her grip and then pulls back. I stand up and help her up. Once she

is stable, she does something I didn't expect. She kisses me. On the cheek. I feel my face growing hot. She pulls back and says quietly, "Thanks Jack. I don't what I

could have done without you. I just… I don't know." She pulls me in one last time and quietly leaves. And as I stand there, I think that maybe, just maybe…

Love is possible.

* * *

**Um, hi. I know I haven't uploaded anything in a long time. I have been busy though. I've had a lot of school work. And a lot of stuff to do. So, yeah. I think I am gonna put Wild and Connected on a temporary hiatus. Cause I have a huge writers block. So, this idea came when I was watching Friends, The One Where Ross Hugs Rachel. Now, I know it is not exactly how it is, but it was just so cute that I thought I had to write it. So, I hope you enjoyed and please R/R and F/F!**

_**~Maji**_


End file.
